injustice_mobilefandomcom-20200214-history
Superman/Dawn of Justice
Dawn of Justice Superman is a formidable bruiser; with balanced base stats that used to be the combined-highest in the game. He is the first of two characters in the game to have a passive that disable gear (Solomon Grundy/Earth 2 being the second one). Players who only completed his Challenge when it first aired during the 2.8 update could not directly promote him with Power Credits (but this has been fixed as of the 2.10 update). Spare copies are also a rare drops in the Dawn of Justice Packs (as mentioned above), but these will not unlock him for direct promotion. Strategy Superman/Dawn of Justice has an approximated 40% chance to activate his passive upon landing the first unblocked hit '''of his special(s). This means if the first hit is not blocked and does not trigger his passive, the second or third hit can't; if the first hit is blocked, the follow hits can. His Shattering Blow lasts for 60 seconds, and even if his victim tags out, they will continue to be affected when they tag in again, although the tagged-out time will count. Shattering Blow can trigger on opponents whose gears are already disabled and the duration '''will not '''stack. Shattering Blow can trigger on Aquaman/Prime's Atlantean Hero, but this has no practical effect as he does not benefit from gear, and disabling him does not affect Aquaman himself. It does '''not affect LexCorp Set's full set damage every second effect. Additionally, it will stop BOTH the regeneration and also the resurrection effects of the Fourth World Set's full set effect that were started prior to Shattering Blow being applied, despite that the healing animation is still being played. Gear effects that have already been applied (e.g. The Ibistick's burn) will continue to run even if the gear is disabled. Shattering Blow will ignore Invulnerability (as well as Harley Quinn's unique form of invulnerability after using her damage boost in her SP2) and disable gear, although it will not remove currently active invulnerability in the case of the Militarized Batmobile. Shattering Blow never triggers on opponents without gear, but by definition, it would have no effect in the first place. Abilities Here are Superman's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Here are''' Superman's''' support cards and gear. Stats Trivia *His artifacts are: Chest Piece, Kryptonian Key, Boots, Newspaper, and Cape. *Dawn of Justice Superman was first officially revealed in a preview on the WB Games forums, although he could be seen in the previous preview for Batman/Dawn of Justice. *His Flying Punch hits 3 times instead of 1 as is the norm for all prior Superman characters. It resembles the meter burn version of Flying Punch from the console rather than the normal version. **He is followed by Superman/Injustice 2, Superman/Blackest Night, and Superman/New 52. *His SP2 is a combination of Charge Punch, Unstoppable (Superman/Prison's SP2), Heat Zap (Superman/Godfall's Combo ender) and Heat Vision (Superman/Regime's SP2) from the console. *When his passive, Shattering Blow, is activated, he punches his opponent and a "breaking" glass sounds comes on, displaying the blow that shatters the opponent's gear(s). *He is the only Superman character who doesn't have higher health than damage. *The Chinese version of Injustice mobile incorrectly refers to him as "Batman" in the passive description. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Challenge characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Dawn of Justice characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Unblockable Specials Category:Disable Gear Category:Mobile-exclusive characters